what if
by Gingers rock
Summary: what if Thalia and Jason were both Greek? What if gaea wasnt attacking again? what would happen to Leo and Piper? well here are your answers


Piper's realistic life started on the skywalk

You see Piper goes to this school for troubled children that's called _The Wilderness School_. It wasn't her choice, if anything it was the opposite of what she wanted because she always just wanted to spend time with her dad, but that will never happen if she acts normal so naturally she does the first thing that comes in her mind, and that would be doing illegal things. It started with the simple 'steeling 99¢ trinkets' and what not but when no one really noticed her steeling them, so she stepped it up a bit to 'steeling' $39.95 sunglasses and coach handbags, as well as 'steeling' cashmere scarfs and other expensive articles of clothing. This definitely caught her father's attention. He always took days off from his movie sets just to make sure she didn't cause trouble, but then he started his new movie so he couldn't help her so she did another natural thing and stepped it up again by 'steeling' cars. She saw a brand new flashy red convertible out in a parking lot being showed off for people to by it. She did what she always does and just walked up to the manager and told him to give her the car, and without a second opinion from him he dug into his pocket brought a key out and handed it to her. As Piper turned around the manager shook his head and realized he did and called the cops and told them that she 'stole' them but she really just asked, and she always just asked and people gave her whatever she wanted but she just thought that all of the business clerks were just too embarrassed to admit it. So by the time she stole the car it was maybe the 13th or 15th time 'steeling' something so she had a choice, either go to joovey for 5 years or go to the wilderness school for two years, and with reasoning her choices she chose the school for delinquents.

So here she is on the school bus, her class is going on another field trip 'because it helps influence to do well' as her teacher Coach Hedge says. Today's trip is to the Grand Canyon, and on the bus she sits next to her only friend at the school Leo as they hear from the teacher that they are only 5 minutes away.

Leo is a really annoying kid who can't keep his mouth shut, and always share dumb jokes at unnecessary times or builds amazing things out of crapy materials that end up either hurting someone or being destroyed, but that's part of why Piper hangs out with him, and also because he is really nice and sweet, and he is a whole lot less annoying than anyone else at their school. Whenever all of the bitchy-slutty girls at the school try to cuss her out, or slap her Leo is always the one to stick up for her and vice versa when it come to the guys who think they are all that and try to pick on Leo, Piper comes in and either punches the guys or sweet talks them, but she only sweet talks them when a teacher is around.

Anyways, back to the story, Piper was sitting next to her current best friend Leo, and they were just talking about how Leo is too obsessed with building random things

"Leo how did you make the sprinklers do that anyways?" Piper was questioning him

"It's easy; all you have to do is reverse some wires and wa-lah, the sprinklers suck things, not spray." Leo replied saying it as if it were the easiest thing in the world

"ya, but was it really necessary to tell coach Hedge to check it out and then turn it on and then have his pants get sucked into it?"Piper said right as the bus was pulling into a parking lot.

"Yes, yes it was" Leo replied

They walked off the crowded bus and crunched around their very short, stubby, and hairy teacher.

"Listen up cupcakes" Coach Hedge shouted "you better not mess this place up because it is very breakable, that means you Valdez" he yelled glaring at Leo. "Now get a partner to work with" Piper immediately clanged to Leo because both of them knew that they had no one else they would rather be with. "Now go and fill out your papers" and with that everyone burst out of cozy circle they once made around Coach Hedge and ran inside all leading out to the skywalk. As Piper and Leo were walking over to the skywalk, barley glancing at the information that lined the hallway, they heard some snickering and it turns out the bitchy-slutty girls that always hung out in a clique were right behind them, looking toward Piper and Leo every minute or so, and then off to giggling again.

"What do you guys want" Piper yelled frustrated with the gossiping behind them

"They probably were just looking at my amazing body" Leo said while flexing his arms to show off his surprisingly built body.

"Oh shut up, we just talking about, uh, the Grand Canyon" said Ashlen, the leader of the little groups; she had short straightened blond hair that was cut right above her shoulders. She was wearing a red tank top with a pair of very short shorts and sandals. Her face was so covered in make-up that she looked like a Barbie doll that a little kid messed up with by dumping various colors of paint on it.

"ya the Grand Canyon" one of Ashlen's minions mimicked.

"Well can you keep it down, me and Leo are trying to concentrate on the flyer" Piper replied disgusted by the horror of make-up that all the minions were wearing.

"Fine, but you two love birds keep your relationship PG" Ashlen replied with a _I'm so cool_ tone.

Piper hated it when people made remarks about Leo and her being in a relationship, because they were more like brother and sister than anything else. Piper took deep breaths and calmly kept walking, but Leo on the other hand tore off a piece of paper from our answer sheet and wrote his number on it and slyly handed it to Ashlen

"If you ever get lonely" Leo said with a grin, obviously trying to piss Ashlen off. All of Ashlen's minions started giggling as they stalked away with Ashlen leading them.

"Nice Leo, can we please just go to the skywalk now" Piper pleaded

"I guess, but I'm still gunna wait for her call" he said while swaggering to the door that read: _Las Vega, Arizona's Skywalk_

Piper followed while thinking _that's Leo for ya._ She quickly glanced at the answer sheet that they had to fill out.

Question 1: when was the sky walk built?

_That's easy_ thought Piper, and she quickly wrote down 2007. Then she looked at the next question.

Question 2: Where is the skywalk located?

_Easy one again. _Piper thought again._ Well maybe the people who made this quiz thought troublesome kids are really stupid_, Piper thought again as she wrote down East Las Vegas/Arizona

Question 3: How high up is the skywalk?

Now this question stumped Piper so she went looking for her partner Leo, who was supposed to be helping her. After a few minutes of searching she finally found him flirting with a couple of girls who were staring at him with an _Are you seriously flirting with me, because I'm way out of your league_ look.

Piper stomped over there and pulled Leo by his scruff and forced him to look at our sheet of paper and told him to answer the question that confused her.

"Well I think-"Leo was cut off by the girls he was flirting with earlier.

"Leo, why did you leave us?" they asked in unison. By then Piper realized that they were different. First off they had flaming hair that seemed to spark like flames in a fire, second off their legs were really freaky looking. One was donkey like and the other looked shiny and hard looking robotic. A word popped in her head _Empousai_. She didn't know how she know that, but she didn't care at the moment because there were 3 of those empousa, and then she noticed some other kids changing into giants, or one eyed monsters. By the time all the monsters were finished transforming there was at least 7 giants, 4 one-eyed monsters, and 3 Empousai. They were all surrounding her and Leo. Almost immediately Coach Hedge brought a large baseball bat-like stick yelling "Come and get it you uglies!" over and over again, and before Piper could see if Coach could actually fight a giant waked him on the head with a large stick like Coaches except it was at least 4 times bigger, so Coach hedge was out cold.

Then the monsters started stalking closer toward us with hungry expressions. Leo looked at Piper "Piper, I love you. As a sister of course, but still I'm glad we got to be at the same school together while it lasted" he said while hugging her.

"Leo, don't talk like that" Piper said with tears running down her cheeks "but for what it's for I guess I love you too, I love you brother"

"Well I'm not leaving without a fight" and with that Leo picked up Coach Hedge's club and held it like a bat. Just as Piper was about to look away so she wouldn't have to see the fight someone came landing next to her, who had apparently flown from the sky. _Okay this day is just too freaky_ Piper thought.

"It's going to be okay" the boy said. He had sandy blond hair that was shortly cropped, that surrounded his electrifying blue eyes that seemed to spark when she looked at them. He had a slight smile on that was very reassuring to Piper, and right above his lips was a very adorable scar on it, his skin was really tanned. He wore grey skinny's with an orange shirt that in scripted words that were unreadable at the moment that was topped with a dark grey hoody. He looked to be her age, 15 or so.

Piper was about to cower behind him because he looked really safe when he was holding the sword that used to be a golden coin toward the monsters, but then something was emerging from the shadows. It turned out to be another guy.

"I'm with him, I'm on your side" the guy that emerged from the shadows said gesturing toward the blond guy. The Shadow guy had messy long hair that nearly touched his shoulders, with paled olive skin. His eyes looked black, maybe a dark brown. He had a blank expression on but his eyes had a deathly stare in them. He wore black skinnies with a black shirt that was under a leather aviator's jacket, which by the way made him look totally bad-ass. On his right pointer finger laid a skull ring. He looked to be the same age, 15. He pulled a black sword out of his belt which looked like it should say _death_ all over. Just looking at it made Piper flinch.

Piper looked back and forth between the two guys and the monsters and decided her best chance for survival was the guys. She quickly grabbed Leo's arm and hauled Coach Hedge behind the boys with Leo. Before Piper got comfy she heard a distant yell

"Watch out" Without even looking the two guys, Leo, and Piper obediently ducked down to the ground. She could feel the sound of horses neighing when she felt a sudden rush of air go past her. When she looked up she saw a boy jump out of a moving carriage that looked to be pulled by horses with wings. _This is so weird_ Piper thought. The horse's immediately lifted off of the ground once again and headed toward land.

"Took you long enough" the black eyed boy said

"Sorry" the guy who just tumbled out of the carriage said. He had untamable raven black hair that ended right bellow his ears. His skin was deeply tanned and was toned evenly. His eyes were a beautiful shade of sea green that could drown you just by staring at them. He had a faint but noticeable smile that seemed to lighten up everyone's mood. He wore dark navy blue skinny jeans, topped with the same orange shirt that the blond guy wore. This guy looked a little more muscled than the others, but not too muscular like he was fixated over looks, and he looked 15 nearly 16. "It was a good entrance though" he said with a chuckle.

The sea green eyed boy took one look at the monsters and then reached into his pocket and his hand emerged with a pen? Wow, the one guy who Piper thought would be the biggest help just pulled a pen out of his pocket, _what is he going to do write on the monsters to death?_ Piper thought. But then she realized that after he uncapped the crappy 99 cent pen it turned into a 3 foot long bronze sword. Pipers hope came back.

Sea green eyes jumped onto one of the giants and stabbed him in the throat, and it exploded into a pile of dust. He then charged onto one of the Empousai. The other two boys got into action as well by charging the other two Empousai. That left Leo with a club, a defenseless Piper, and a knocked out teacher. Leo protectively got in front of Piper and Coach Hedge and swung his giant stick at anyone who came near them, not killing any monsters but it did the job of distracting them. Piper was too shocked to get back to reality. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening. 1: monsters weren't real 2: people can't fly 3: people cant emerge from shadows 4: horses can't fly 5: people don't fight with swords. Piper didn't think any of these things were true, but here they were right in front of her eyes. She barley realized the Cyclopes sneaking up on her from behind. _Barley_. She let out a heart crunching scream that made any person have a hard time resisting the erg to help the person who made it, but everyone at the moment was busy fighting monsters. The guy with black eyes killed the Empousa he was fighting and then disappeared into the shadows and reappeared into the shadow next to the Cyclopes, and with one stab in the eye the monster poofed into a cloud of golden dust.

"Thanks" she mumbled to the guy

"Don't mention it." And with that he melted into the shadows again.

Piper then focused on the fight. Leo was pounding a Cyclopes with his club, the monster wasn't moving much but he was still whacking it. He was fighting so hard Piper could have swore she saw flames forming around him. The guy with black eyes was slicing a giant in many different places, and then he somehow stabbed his sword into the ground and then almost immediately a trench appeared where he stabbed the ground, but it was going around his body. Flames were in the trench, begging to burn something, and then some skeletal hands started popping out of them and grabbed for the giant. The hands overwhelmed the Cyclopes and finally pulled him into the trench as it closed up, and the guy with black eyes just pulled a smile onto his lips as if he was proud of what he did, and then he moved onto the next monster. The two other guys, the sea green eyed one with the blond one were fighting close to each other back to back. As one clashed his sword a giants the other would stab a different giant. They kept doing this until they were surrounded by 4 giants. They took a quick glance at each other and then nodded. The sea green eyed one slowly raised his arms, and nothing happened at first, but then a rush of water came up from over the edge of the skywalk. _Did it come from the Colorado River_ Piper though _wow that was fast for like 10,000 feet below to up here._ Once the water was by the sea green eyed guy he swiftly sliced his arm through the air, and the water mimicked the motion but it sliced through a giant instead with a gushing noise. He then motioned for it to go back toward his body and it did. Then both the blond guy and the sea green eyed guy both raised their arms, and at that moment the water was making a tornado, and air was mixed into it. The tornado sucked up the remaining monsters and spitted them out over the side of the sky walk. Piper went to the ledge of the sky walk and when she looked over the side she saw a massive storm of golden powder dancing its way down to the river.

As the tornado subsided and the water splattered to the ground the three guys just looked at each other.

"Percy that was a lot of power, are you okay?" the blond asked the sea green eyed guy who Piper guessed was Percy.

"Actually I've been practicing, that was nothing to what I can handle" Percy replied. Then Percy noticed Leo and Piper standing there awkwardly with terror in their eyes. Then Leo stepped forward with the club in hand.

"You guys need to explain yourselves" then something surprising happened and Leo raised his hand, and in the palm of his hand was fire. "Or else" Leo added while gesturing to the flame.

"Leo! What is that? You can make fire and use it!" was all Piper could say because she was still in shock.

"Well ya. I've always been able to." He replied

"fire user" the black eyed boy said. "At least we know who his parent is" he added

"What do you mean? My dad died when I was young and my mother died in a fire accident a couple years back" Leo said the last part with a crack in his voice

"We will explain later, for now we need to get you guys out of here" Percy said

"Not until you at least explain something, who are you guys?" Leo yelled while the flames in his palm grew bigger.

"Okay okay! Gosh calm down. Well you know Greek gods and goddesses?" the black eyed guy asked and Leo and Piper nodded. "Well they are alive and living in New York above the empire state building. Anyways I'm Nico a son Hades." Nico said

"I'm Jason son of Zeus" the blond said

"And I'm Percy son of Poseidon" Percy said

"Are you guy crazy!" Piper yelled "were those monsters? And were you fighting them?"

"Piper calm down!" Leo yelled "I wouldn't believe them either, but you saw that. Those things were real, and they do have the powers that their dads would have, I think we should trust them" Leo said with plead in his eyes as if he really wanted to learn more about them.

"No this is crazy!" Piper yelled while throwing her arms in the woeld.

"Fine ill have to force you to come with you because I promised id protect you" Leo threatened.

"Try" Piper taunted

"Hey Percy can you help me out a bit" Leo said to Percy

"Sure" and with that Percy grabbed Piper and threw her over his shoulder so he was carrying her like a duffel bag.

"Put me down!" Piper yelled

"Will you cooperate?" Percy asked

"Ugh fine, just put me down"

He dropped Piper so that she landed on her feet

"Now I promise you guys' answers and safety from other monsters if you come with us" Jason said

"Fine but how are we getting to where ever you call safe?" Leo asked

Percy whistled a perfect taxi cab whistle and almost instantly the flying horses pulling the carriage came. "I think this answers your question" Percy said

So here Piper was sitting next to Leo and Percy on a carriage being pulled by flying horses. And all she's thinking about id _where are these insanely hot guy taking me?_

**Authors note: **Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter


End file.
